Troubles and memories
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Charlie Receives a message from Powers and finds out that they didn't caught him. One of Emma's childhood friends got a exchange study and stays at her house. Can she keep everything a secret for her best friend or will she find out after all? [Maybe some Charlie/OC later]


Chapter 1

"Finally home," Emma said while Charlie drove the car up the driveway next to his house.

"Yeah, you can sleep now, but I have to bring these two back to India first," Charlie said, pointing at the two snoring guys in the backseat.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Emma said and stepped out of the car and closed the car door with a slam that woke the twins immediately.

"What was that?" Vas asked with a panicked look on his face.

"Nothing" Charlie said and stepped out the car followed by Stan and Jason.

"O, looks like we're home" Ram said and both boys stepped out of the car.

"I better go inside," Emma said and walked quickly towards her house.

"Emma, wait!" Charlie said and Emma froze and turned around slowly.

"I know what you are going to ask, Charlie, and the answer is no," she said firmly and started walking towards her house again.

"Emma, please, it's just for one night!" Charlie called running after her.

"I said no!"

Charlie grabbed her arm to stop her from walking further. "I know it's a lot to ask, but please Emma. I'm really tired and I am not in the mood to bring them back to India, so can they please sleep at your place for the night?"

"Fine, but if they break something I know where to find you," Emma said firmly and put the key in the front door.

"Don't worry, Emma, they won't break anything. Right boys?" Charlie asked when Vas and Ram walked towards them.

"Of course not" Ram said. "We've never broke anything."

"Is that right?" Emma asked with a sarcastic smile. "What about today? You guys made a big hole in the wall of my lab."

"That was his fault" Ram said pointing at his brother.

"Why was that my fault?" Vas asked, turning to face Ram.

"I don't care who's fault it is, you're both going to fix that tomorrow before Charlie brings you home," Emma shouted and walked inside her house.

"Yes, Vas will do that" Ram said, following her.

"Wait, What!" Vas asked.

"You heard me."

"Stop arguing or you both will sleep outside!" Emma yelled and slammed the door closed.

Charlie turned around smiling and walked back towards his house where Stan and Jason had already gone to their rooms. Charlie locked the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen for a drink before going to his room as well.

* * *

The alarm clock went off and Charlie, half a sleep, reached out and pressed at the snooze button.  
He wanted to turn over and go back to sleep but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wake up, Charlie!" He heard Stan saying. "Time to go to school."

"I'm coming" Charlie groaned, pushing the blankets to one side and stepping out of bed.

"You too, Jason" Stan said.

Charlie put his clothes on and went downstairs where he saw Stan making pancakes.

"How many do you want?" Stan asked.

"I'll take just a glass of juice. First, I've got to bring Vas and Ram back to India."  
Charlie opened the fridge and grabbed the juice and poured it into a glass.

"That's alright. I'll make sure Jason gets to school" Stan replied.  
"Okay, but make sure that he doesn't tell anyone at school about yesterday,"

Charlie said as he drank his glass juice, grabbed his schoolbag and went outside.

_"Really hope Emma is in a better mood then last night" _Charlie thought, walking towards Emma's house next door. From the noise he could hear from outside Charlie knew that wasn't the case. Carefully, Charlie walked to the front door and hesitated before knocking on it. The door swung open and he looked right into the face of a really angry girl.

"Finally, there you are!" she said, still looking angry. "Please take them with you, I don't want them here a minute longer."

Emma turned around and walked towards the living room, Charlie right behind her.

"So, what did they do?" Charlie asked carefully.

"Do you really want to know?" Emma asked turning around suddenly to face him.

"First, in the car, they snore in my ear while we're driving home, then they start arguing about who's fixing the wall!" Emma started and walked past Charlie to the kitchen where she started pouring hot water in a teacup.

Charlie followed her and kept standing in the doorway looking at Emma while she made breakfast. "About that wall..."

"Please don't ask" she interrupted him. "I will fix that thing myself." Emma walked towards the fridge to grab the butter. "When they finally were asleep..." Emma continued slamming the fridge door behind her. "They snored so hard I could hear them in my room across the hall! That kept me awake almost the whole night. Then, this morning they took off to the bathroom and there they start arguing who was first and could take the first shower. They're driving me crazy."

Emma walked with her tea and bread back to the living room where she placed it on a table at the same time as Vas and Ram came down the stairs and greeted Charlie on their way to the kitchen.

"Please bring them home before they break something" Emma said.

"We won't break anything" they heard Ram saying from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Vas said who walked to the living room. "We have really good eye and hand coordination," He continued while his brother joggled with a teacup in the kitchen that fell a few seconds later on the floor.

"And sweaty palms" they heard Ram saying and Emma rolled her eyes angrily before she stood up and walked firm to the front door. "Out!" she yelled when she opened the door.

"But what about breakfast?" Vas asked walking past her through the open door, followed by Ram and Charlie.

"Here, take my lunchbox," she said while grabbing it out of her already packed schoolbag. "You can eat it in the SSJ. I won't be needing it because I'm not going to school today." Emma pressed the lunchbox in Vas's hands. "Could you please pass that to Stan when you're at school?" Emma asked looking to Charlie. "He will come up with an excuse if the principal asks questions. I'll go back to bed to get a good sleep before I start on that wall." Emma turned around and slammed the door behind her with her feet.

* * *

Charlie flew the SSJ back to his school after dropping Vas and Ram at their house. He hid the SSJ between some big tree's and walked towards his school, arriving right before the bell rang. Quickly he walked to his locker, tossed the books he wouldn't need for a few hours in and walked to class.

"Emma is not coming today" He whispers to Stan who was standing by the door. "She couldn't sleep last night because of Vas and Ram. She will come later to Never Ending Comics to fix the wall down in her lab."

"Okay" Stan answers and Charlie walked towards his table and placed his books on it. "Everybody please sit down and grab your books so we can get started with the class" Stan said while closing the door and start walking towards his desk.

Meanwhile Emma took her empty teacup and plate to the kitchen where she placed it on the bench top. Then she picked up the pieces of the broken teacup from the floor before sweeping the rest with a hand broom and tossing it all in the bin. _"When do these boys ever grow up" _she thought. After finishing the rest of the dishes she went upstairs to catch up on some sleep but got interrupted by the doorbell. _"Whoever that is will go away"_ Emma thought and sat down on her bed. Again the doorbell rang, this time a bit more firmly then the first time. Emma sighed and walked towards the stairs. "I'm coming" Emma said with a groan when the bell rang again. Slowly she walked down to the door and when she opened it she couldn't believe who was standing there looking back at her with a huge smile.

**Okay, what do you think:D Please review if you like to read more of this story:D**


End file.
